Ninja and assassin
by DXC SMASH
Summary: Rioichi Cooper has fall for a mysterious girl who appear out of nowhere and there has been lot murders. Is this girl part of it or any other attacks in the past? Will he be her new rival,lover,...or the next victim.
1. The Master of fishing

Chapter 1

After the whole time anomaly Rioichi Cooper enjoys running his sushi shop in Feudal era. And since it was such a nice day he decided to go fishing in the Sashimi Caverns , it's was his secret finishing spot. When he got there and started to fish but it took hours and no fish were biting.

Rioichi: I guess there no fish today...or maybe Bentley-san and Murray-san took them all.

As he reel in fishing line

?: Yes! I got another one!

He heard a voice behind the boulders, he jump on top of them and saw a female raccoon dog. He could tell she was Japanese but she was wearing a Chinese martial arts uniform with black sleeve, red shirt, black pants and black flats.

The female raccoon dog: Maybe a couple more.

As Rioichi notice there were two baskets full of fish next to her, then he slip off the boulders. And the female raccoon dog turns around.

The female raccoon dog: Well what do we have here?

Rioichi: Um...I...

She offered her hand to him

The female raccoon dog: Come now you don't want to be laying on the ground all day.

He grabs her hand and got up. Then the female raccoon dog pick of the baskets

Rioichi: Do you need any help?

The female raccoon dog: No I'm fine

Rioichi: No I insist

The female raccoon dog: Alright then if you insist

She handed him one the basket, as they walk out of the caverns he couldn't help stare at her since he never seen her around the village before. The female raccoon dog quickly notice him starring at her.

The female raccoon dog: Is there something on my face?

Rioichi: No it's just...

The female raccoon dog: Just what?

Rioichi: Just I haven't seen your around the village before?

The female raccoon dog: Oh I just arrived here only few weeks ago.

Rioichi: I see...

The female raccoon dog: Well I should take it from, thank you.

She took the basket from his hand

Rioichi: Are you sure?

The female raccoon: Yes I'm fine, beside my work place is right over.

The saddest part he didn't learn her name, as she walk inside a building he notice it was the Geisha House. He couldn't have never have guess she works there, then he realized he left his fishing gear at caverns and he did not caught anything for his restaurant. Soon after the day was over Rioichi close up the restaurant.

Rioichi: Alright, I guess it time for to rob the shogun's palace

The ninja sneak around the thickly fortified castles, and thanks to a technique he developed that allowed him to jump large distances between spires, which he named the Leaping Dragon. And also developed the Ninja Spire Jump, while in the air above a small point. As he sneak around the palace's ground he notice there weren't any guards.

Rioichi: Where all the guards...did they drank too much sake...or maybe there all at the Geisha House.

As the ninja sneak around more he couldn't help get the feeling something was wrong. After all he been studying the guards lay out for many nights, when he reach the roof of palace he saw a small hut and someone came running out of it covered in blood. When the person left Rioichi went straight down to the hut and when he took a quick look what was inside, he quickly look way for the horror site he just saw.

?: Who goes there!?

Hearing a voice of another guard, he left the palace and wondering who would do such thing. The next morning Rioichi went to the market wanting to forget last night but in village everyone heard what happened last night at the shogun's palace.

?: Did you hear what happened at the palace last night?

?: Someone killed half the guards

?: Whoever it was is not human

Over hearing so many people Rioichi wasn't looking where he was going and bump in someone making them drop their things

Rioichi: I'm so sorry...

?: Maybe next time you better watch where you're going

It was the female raccoon dog he met the other day, she kneel down to pick her things and Rioichi kneel down as well to help her

The female raccoon dog: Hey you're that raccoon I met the other day

Rioichi: So you remember me

The female raccoon dog: Thank you for helping me again, it's just market is so pack today because of what happened at the palace last night.

Rioichi: It's very tragic

The female raccoon dog: Well whoever did it might of had a good reason too

Rioichi: Why?

The female raccoon dog: Those guard-

?: Tsubaki!

The one who was calling was Madame Geisha

Madame Geisha: Hurry up; we have to back go to the Geisha House to entertain some customers

Tsubaki: I'm coming! So sorry, I have to go now it was nice seeing you again.

She walks towards Madame Geisha and they disappeared in the crowd even though he couldn't stop remembering last night but he at least he got to know her name.

Rioichi: Tsubaki

Later that night at the Geisha House, Tsubaki was clearing the tables and hearing the other Geishas giggling which made Tsubaki sick to her stomach thinking what kind of idiots just give themselves up like.

Madame Geisha: Alright ladies it's time for your payment

As everyone got their payment Tsubaki was the last one to get hers

Tsubaki: Um...Madame Geisha you gave me only half then what the girls get.

Madame Geisha: I'm sorry Tsubaki it's all I can do right now and beside your also paying rent

Tsubaki: Yes but I'm staying in the attic

Madame Geisha: Tsubaki, if you want more money then become a Geisha.

Tsubaki: There's no way in hell I will become one

She walk away and climbed up into the Geisha House's attic. She been sleeping for past few weeks since she has nowhere else to go. She sat down looking through the window and seeing a beautiful full moon.

Tsubaki: I can't ever give up my body to someone else...beside there already someone who I live and serve for. He will come back for me...Master, oh why did you leave without me?


	2. The color of Blood

Chapter 2

Rioichi heads back to the Sashimi Caverns, and hopefully this time he will catch some fish. When he got there Tsubaki was already fishing.

Rioichi: Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: Oh, hello there again

Rioichi: So fishing for the Geisha house again?

Tsubaki: Well not really...I just needed a break

Rioichi: What happed?

Tsubaki: I was serving a customer but he was so drunk, he tap my...um...so I slap him

Rioichi: You slap him, that first time I heard a Geisha do that

Tsubaki: Geisha! You think I'm a Geisha!?

Rioichi: I...thought...

Tsubaki: I'm the cook in that place, as if I will become those idiot.

Rioichi: I'm very sorry

Tsubaki: Alright I accept your apology, your lucky I don't forgive many that easily...Anyways what is your name

Rioichi: My name is Rioichi

Tsubaki: Well Rioichi you already know my name

Rioichi: Isn't Tsubaki the name of a flower

Tsubaki: Yes it is

Then she felt a tug on her line

Tsubaki: Here come another one

She reel it in and the fish was moving

Tsubaki: Still moving hm?

The the fish slap her

Tsubaki: Ow why you...

She place the fish on the ground and pick up a rock

Tsubaki: Don't worry I'll put you out of your misery

She smash the the fish with the rock, she kept smashing it

Tsubaki: Die! Show me your BLOOD!

Rioichi: Tsubaki! Stop it's already dead

He pull her away

Tsubaki: It isn't in till I say it is!

Then she realized what she doing

Tsubaki: I'm so sorry, I have anger issues

Rioichi: It's alright

Tsubaki: So you would like to keep it

She put up the dead fish

Rioichi: Oh...um...I guess it will do for my restaurant

Tsubaki: You own a restaurant?

Rioichi: Yes I make Sushi

Tsubaki: What's Sushi?

Rioichi: Well it's...how about you come to my restaurant and see it yourself

Tsubaki: Alright then Rioichi, but I should head back to the Geisha house and clean myself up

She walk out of the Caverns by herself

Tsubaki: It such a shame, blood is such a beautiful color...just like her blood


	3. Sushi?

Chapter 3

Tusbaki headed back to the Geisha house since she had blood stains all over her. As she walk inside there was maiko dancing and geisha severing sake

Madame Geisha: Tusbaki, you shouldn't be here now, the man you slapped is still here

Tusbaki: I know, I just here for a quick change of clothes

Madame Geisha: My god what happen?

Noticing the blood stains

Tusbaki: Oh things can get crazy when your fishing

She climb back to the attic and found some clean clothes.

Tusbaki: Maybe I should go to his restaurant, after all I have nothing else to do

Then she saw her reflection in the mirror and took off her hair tie, causing her hair to go down to its true length. And started to hummed as she brushed her hair.

Tusbaki: What on earth am I doing?

She tie back her hair how it was before and head to Rioichi's restaurant. When she got there is was crowded of people

Tusbaki: Do people really like his food?

Walk inside and saw many enjoying the food, while not looking where she was going she bump into someone

Tusbaki: I'm so sorry sir

Rioichi: It's alright...Tusbaki

Tusbaki: Oh Rioichi it's you

Rioichi: So you came after all

Tusbaki: Well I want to try this ...what was it called again?

Rioichi: Sushi

Tusbaki: Yes sushi

Rioichi: Alright then come with me then

She followed Rioichi to the last table since it quit and away from the other customers

Rioichi: Wait here I bring you back the best sushi

Then after a few minutes later Rioichi brought back sushi

Rioichi: Here you are

Tusbaki pick up her chop sticks and pick at the sushi

Tusbaki: So this is sushi

Rioichi: Try it, it's really good

At first she had trouble pick it with the chop sticks and when she took one bite. Her eyes open wide.

Tusbaki: This is...delicious!

She gobbled everything on her plate

Tusbaki: More please

After eating five plates of sushi she was full

Tusbaki: That was really good Rioichi, so how much do I own you?

Rioichi: Oh you don't have pay, it's free

Tusbaki: Giving your food away isn't good business you know

Rioichi: Well...I like you Tusbaki

Tusbaki: What do you mean?

Rioichi: You see I...

As he was taking there was annoying fly flying around his face right he was about to it. The fly was caught by chop sticks.

Tusbaki: Annoying little thing

She squash the poor thing with the chop sticks

Tusbaki: I should get going

She left couple yen on the table and went back to the Geisha house. She couldn't wait to eat more sushi.

Madame Geisha: Your finally back Tusbaki

Tusbaki: Sorry if I came to late Madame Geisha

Madame Geisha: It alright but I may have to cut your pay in half for this month

Tusbaki: But why!?

Madame Geisha: Because the man you smack demanded we give him three bottle of sake or else

Tusbaki: So! He touch me what else I'm supposed to!

Madame Geisha: And if you like it then go work somewhere else which you can't since you don't have anywhere to go. So at least be grateful, now go clean the kitchen

She did what was she told and when she was done, she stole a bottle of sake and took it to the roof

Tusbaki: This help with problems

Right when she was about to drink, she heard a footstep

Tusbaki: who gives there? ...Come out

She carefully took a knife

Tusbaki: I said come out!

When she was about to stab something she quickly stop when she who it was

Tusbaki: Rioichi!

Rioichi: Um...hello

Tusbaki: You scared me and I was about to...What are you doing here anyways!

Rioichi: I...was in the neighborhood and ...I

Tusbaki: Oh forget it! I don't care!

She sat back down and started to drink the sake

Tusbaki: How do people drink this!

Rioichi sat down next to her

Rioichi: Is something wrong?

Tusbaki: It's nothing...I don't have much money

Rioichi: I think I should give this back

He took out the money she left at his restaurant and handed it to her

Tusbaki: Thank you...you know it's getting late you should go home I bet your wife might be worried

Rioichi: I'm not married

Tusbaki: Oh I thought...Don't you have anyone at home waiting for you?

Rioichi: My father past away years ago and my mother die when I was just boy

Tusbaki: I'm so sorry

Rioichi: But I am worry about you don't you have family?

Tusbaki: My parents die in a fire in my old home back at China

Rioichi: I'm sorry for your lost

Tubaki: Sometime I wish...I die in that fire with them

Rioichi: Tusbaki...


	4. I'm sorry

Chapter 4

Along ago in a huge house on the snowy hills of China, inside the house there was a little girl drawing on the wall with black paint

?: Tusbaki!

Young Tusbaki turn and saw her mother with a servant. Her mother had long beautiful hair and she was wearing a dark green dress.

Tusbaki's mother: Please stop my flower

Tusbaki stick her tongue out and ran back into her room

The servant: That child is bad news, my lady Hua

Hua: Just leave her to me

She walk into Tusbaki's room

Hua: Please come out my flower

She got out of her hiding place and hug her mother

Tusbaki: When is papa coming home?

Hua: He won't back until another month

Tusbaki: He promised we'll all go to the New year festival down in the village

Hua: How about you and I go without him this year

Tusbaki: No! I want all of us to go

Then one of the servant came into the room

The servant: My lady Hua, Master Nari has arrived

Tusbaki: Papa home!

Hua: He home early

Tusbaki: Papa!

She ran out of her room and ran straight to the front door and saw a men wearing a black martial arts uniform.

Nari: Hello my little flower

Tusbaki: Papa your home!

She jump into his arm and he pick her

Nari: My your getting big

Hua: Welcome home my dear

Nari: Its good to be back home my love

She walk up to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek

Tusbaki: Now we all can go to the festival

Nari: well not yet I brought back some gifts

They went to the family room and open their gift

Hua: Oh my it's beautiful

She pull out a sliver choker

Nari: Here let me help you put it on

While he help his wife, Tusbaki open hers

Nari: there you look very lovely

Hua: Tusbaki, what did you get?

Tusbaki: I think it's a blanket

She took out a pink fabric with Tsubaki flowers

Hua: Oh it's a kimono, let's put it on

As they put on the kimono, Nari notice the wall was draw on

Hua: Alright Tusbaki come out and show your father how cute you look

She came out wearing her new kimono and her hair was in a bun

Hua: Doesn't she look adorable

Tusbaki: It's ugly

Hua: Tusbaki! How rude, at least thank-

Nari: Tusbaki did you draw on the wall again?

Tusbaki: Yes

Nari: How many time I told not to cost your mother trouble

Tusbaki: But I...

Nari: We won't be going to the festival this year

Tusbaki: What!? But why!?

Nari: That is your punishment

Tusbaki: Fine! We don't even go anyways! I HATE YOU AND MAMA!

She ran back to he room crying

Hua: Nari

Nari: I'm sorry dear but she has to learn she can't do these thing

Later that night Tusbaki was still wearing her new kimono, she went to the kitchen and pour herself a glass of water.

Tusbaki: Stupid mama and papa

Then hearing the fireworks from the village caught her attention

Tusbaki: Fireworks, papa and mama won't even know I'm gone for a little while

She climb out of the window and safely landed in the fresh snow. With no time to lose she ran straight to the village, While she headed to the village Tusbaki's parents were having a discussion in their room

Hua: Do you think you bit hard on Tusbaki

As she brush her hair and Nari was laying on their bed

Nari: Of course not...

Hua: You know she right, we never do go and the reason she act like this is because your never home

Nari got up and walk straight to Tusbaki's room. As he walk inside it was so dark he thought Tusbaki was under the covers

Nari: Tusbaki I'm sorry...I know I work away from home but I'm going to change that. And I thought maybe you and I can go fishing together tomorrow, so what do you say?...Tusbaki?

He gently pull away the blankets and which he thought it was Tusbaki was just pillows

The servant: The building is on fire!

Nari: What!? Hua!

He ran back to his room and saw his wife crush by a burning part of the roof

Hua: Nair...

Nari: Don't worry I'll get you of out here!

Hua: Just forget me and save Tusbaki!

Then later Tusbaki came walk back home singing and dancing

Tusbaki: Mama and papa mess out...

Seeing her home burned down to the ground the little girl cry, then giant mechanical owl flew down behind the girl

The owl: So there a survivor left...

Tusbaki turn and saw the owl, without warring she ran up to him and hug

Tusbaki: I'm sorry I'm sorry...I'm sorry for being a brat

She kept crying and apologizing, the owl shield her with his wings

?: Tusbaki...Tusbaki!

Then she came back to reality

Tusbaki: What?

Rioichi: Are you alright? You been saying sorry for 3 time

Tusbaki: Oh I'm sorry, I was remembering the past.

Rioichi: So what happen to you after that?

Tusbaki: I was taken in by a nice family and when I got older I want to go on my own and here we are.

Rioichi: I see...but I glad we met

Tusbaki: Me too and I guess I don't need this

She throw the bottle of sake off the roof and landed on someone

?: Hey!

Tusbaki: Oops

They couldn't have but laugh, then Rioichi just stared into Tusbaki's eye and started to lean closer to her but Tusbaki quickly look away

Tusbaki: Um it's getting late, I should get inside

She walk to hatch on the roof

Tusbaki: Good night Rioichi

Rioichi: Good night Tusbaki

She climb inside

Tusbaki: I can't believe this, was he trying to kiss me?...Alright I got to do something to keep my mind off of it.

She walk up to a chest and open it, pull out a sword

Tusbaki: I think I should pay a little visit to the Shogun's palace

Back to his main mission Rioichi arrived at the Shogun's palace and sneaks into the the Shogun's treasure room

Rioichi: The golden Neko

As he place the golden Neko on his back, he notice a necklace with Tusbaki flower on it.

Rioichi: I think Tusbaki will love this

He took it with him as he sneaks out carefully on the roof top. Then he saw below the guards were being massacred by the same person he saw last time, then mysterious assassin saw Rioichi on the roof top and quickly climb up. With skills he never seen before, but the assassin made it to the top and took out his sword and so did Rioichi. They fought off with their blades clashing but the fight quick end when arrows were firing at them by the some of the guards. So the assassin fled to one direction and Rioichi fled to the other. Luckily he return to his restaurant without any of the guard or the assassin following him

Rioichi: Who was that and why does he kill?


	5. loyal servant

Chapter 5

Tusbaki: Thank god...That's was too close

She got back to the Geisha house without being followed

Tusbaki: Blast that ninja...who was he? The next I see him again, his head will hang on my wall...I still need to complete my mission.

She change out of her bloodily clothes and wipe her sword clean

Tusbaki: Why do I kill?

She look at her refraction on the blade of the clean sword

Remembering back when she was taken by the owl, she now calls master Clockwerk.

Clockwerk: Wake up Tusbaki

He gently tip the sleepy girl on his back

Tusbaki: Yes master

As she rubbing her eyes and notice they were in a different village

Tusbaki: Is it time to train master?

Clockwerk: Not tonight...I have a person we need to meet

Tusbaki: By meet you mean kill

Clockwerk: Well you could put it like that...now this the plan

The night came upon them with a full moon there was a female raccoon with white fur and she was wearing a red Chinese dress with a slit on the side, black pants, and dark blue boots. She ran while holding sword with a handle sharp like a C, her name was Ling Cooper.

Ling: Alright I should be able to lean him out of the village and way from Rioichi

As she continued to run to the outskirts of the village and then she heard someone crying. She look through the brush and saw a little girl tie up, and it was Tusbaki

Ling: Oh dear...it's alright I won't hurt you

She gained her trust and let Ling untie her

Ling: Now tell me who done this to you?

Tusbaki: A big and scary owl

Ling: I see...come with I'll take you to safety

She put her up and carried her back to the village

Ling's thought: strange he never leave anyone alive before

Then she saw a owl silhouette n the night

Ling: Oh no it's him!

She ran to the opposite direction while still carrying Tusbaki, but he stop her as he land

Clockwerk: End of the line Cooper!

Ling: Clockwerk!

She put Tusbaki down

Ling: Run back to the village child!...If isn't bad in enough your still come after the Cooper clan and now you kidnapped a little girl

Clockwerk: prepare to meet your doom

He lunged his talons at her but she dodges, when she pull out her sword she saw Tusbaki just standing there

Ling: Why are you still here!? I said run!

While concerning her safety, Clockwerk grab Ling and pin he to the ground with his talons. Right she was about to use her sword, Tusbaki place her foot on Ling's hand and grab her sword.

Ling: Little girl what are you doing?!

Tusbaki: Did I do well master?

She walk up to him

Clockwerk: You did a fine work Tusbaki

Ling: Master?

Clockwerk: Now it the end of the Cooper clan

He slits her with swipe of his talons, she scream in pain and some of her blood splattered onto Clockwerk and Tusbaki

Clockwerk: I'm sorry you had to see that Tusbaki, but the world is very cruel and we must kill the one who make it cruel ...especially Coopers

She walk up to the dead women, she keeled down and place her hand in the pool of blood

Tusbaki: Master is this the color of blood?

Clockwerk: Yes it is

Tusbaki: It's...Beautiful

Clockwerk: Indeed it's is

Later when morning came, Clockwerk flew to a house high in the mountain and knock on the door. When it swung open by a angry skunk

The skunk: What do you do want it's early in the morning...Master!

His tone change when saw who it was

The skunk: I'm so sorry about-

Clockwerk: Never mind that Le Paradox, here

He handed him Tusbaki but she was sleep and cuddled up into a ball

Le Paradox: I don't understand...and why is she covered in blood?

Clockwerk: Because she help me killed our enemy

Le Paradox: Enemy?...Wait you mean to tell you finally kill that Ling Cooper

Clockwerk: When I said I'm going to do something I do, and as for payment I want you to take care of her and train to be an assassin. I will be coming to check on her each month.

He flew back to the sky, once he left Le Paradox felt a tug and look down and saw a little skunk tugging his shirt. He was so sleepy he kept rubbing eyes

Le Paradox: Kenta your finally wake for training

Kenta: Father did the master came by again?

Le Paradox: Yes and he brought us a new student

He keel down and show him Tusbaki

Kenta: Why is she covered in blood?

Le Paradox: This a killer Kenta...She is going to be assassin

As the years went by Tusbaki and Kenta weren't much of friends since she always wins.

Tusbaki: Say it Kenta!

She had him in a headlock

Kenta: Alright...Tusbaki is the best and all mighty assassin

Tusbaki: And

Kenta: And I'm a weakly worm...

Tusbaki: And

Kenta: ...I eat dirt

Then she let him go

Tusbaki: That right

Kenta's father approached them

Le Paradox: Good work of torture Tusbaki, and Kenta work harder...And Tusbaki, master Clockwerk is here

Tusbaki: He is?

Le Paradox: Yes he inside

She ran inside the house and walk into an empty room where he was waiting for her

Tusbaki: Master!

She hug him and he gently pat her head

Clockwerk: It's nice to see you again, so how your training

Tusbaki: It's going great if Kenta wasn't a wimpy

Clockwork: Good...Tusbaki can you speak of your purpose

Tusbaki: Oh yes

She keeled down and went to a meditation position, every month he visits he has her state her purpose

Tusbaki: I am Tusbaki...I am your loyal servant...I kill anyone who gets in your way especially if it's a Cooper...I will cut their heads and swim in their blood if you demand it...I am just your loyal servant...

Remembering the past once again and reciting her purpose while hold her sword

Tusbaki: And I'll even die for you...

Still looking at her refraction on the blade of the sword

Tusbaki: I'm still not close to finding that Cooper. The reason why master stop visiting, is because there rumors that there still one Cooper left. And when I get my hands on him...it's going to be bloodily.

* * *

><p>Ling Cooper and Kenta Le Paradox belong to supertinagirl6<p> 


	6. I can't say it

Chapter 6

Still continuing her mission, Tusbaki kept her distance from Rioichi. But she was upset because she doesn't get to eat sushi. As few weeks past by the village is holding some kind of festival.

Madame Geisha: Well businesses is going great...it look like I won't be needing you for the night Tusbaki

Tusbaki: Alright then, I should get to bed then

Madame Geisha: What! Nonsense you should go out and enjoy the festival

Tusbaki: I'm not really...into festival

Madame Geisha: Go and have fun

She grab the rag out Tusbaki's hands. She finally gave in and right when she about to leave.

Tusbaki: Wait, I can't go what if I run into Rioichi...

Then she noticed the dressing room where the geisha and maiko put on put make up, do their hair, and even try on new kimonos

Tusbaki: I think this is stupid...but

Then after hour she walk out of the geisha house, wearing a red kimono with Sakura flower prints, her hair was let down, and she was even wearing bit of makeup.

Tusbaki: I hope, Rioichi won't recognize me

As she walk into festival she notice many men were looking at her which she didn't like. Then one came up to her

Random person: Hello miss, would you like some sukiyaki?

Tusbaki: Well...I..

Then another one came up

Random person: How about some ramen?

Random person: Hey I asked her first

Random person: Well I saw her first

Tusbaki quickly escape and kept walking away. She was enjoying, seeing the children having fun. But it brought back some bad memories, while remembering she bump into someone causing her and the person to fall

Tusbaki: I'm so sorry

And it was Rioichi

Rioichi: It's alright

Tusbaki: Rioichi?!

Rioichi: Tusbaki...you look beautiful.

Tusbaki: I...I...I have to go

She quickly got up and ran

Rioichi: Tusbaki! Wait!

As she ran, she notice he was catching up. She jump up to the rooftop, at first Rioichi was surprised by her skills and continue to run after her. Tusbaki ran to the caverns hoping she lost him.

Tusbaki: Why doesn't he leave me alone

Rioichi: Tusbaki!

Tusbaki: Just please leave me alone!

Rioichi: Tusbaki, careful!

Then she fell in the water and Rioichi couldn't help but laugh

Tusbaki: Stop laughing!

Rioichi: I'm sorry...OK here give me your hand

She grab his hand and pull him in the water

Tusbaki: Now were even

She got up and was very cold since she was soaking wet

Rioichi: Tusbaki, why did you run away from me?

Tusbaki: I...I don't know

Seeing her shivering with cold, he felt bit guilty

Rioichi: Um...come with me

Tusbaki: What?

He grab her hand but for a strange reason she didn't do anything. And he took her to back to his shop, and gave her a change of clothes. As he dry off he saw Tusbaki staring out the window and looking at the moon

Tusbaki: Rioichi?

Rioichi: So you like looking the moon

Tusbaki: Well yes it remains me of my master

Rioichi: your master?

Tusbaki: Oh yes I had one but...he passed away

Rioichi: I see...I have something to give you

He pull out the necklace he stolen a couple weeks ago

Tusbaki: It's beautiful... but I can't excepts this

Rioichi: But I want you to have it

He help her put it on

Rioichi: There

Tusbaki: Thank you...

At first it was awkward but he lifted her chin and started to lean in closer. But she didn't look away this time, as she felt his lip on hers. She felt like she was going to melt, she wrapped her arms around his neck but he pull her away

Rioichi: Tusbaki...I love you

Tusbaki: I...

She couldn't say the words but she smash her lip to his and she decided to quit her mission and enjoy her life with Rioichi. When dawn came, Tusbaki woke up but found herself alone in the covers and she put back on the kimono she wear last night. Luckily it was dry, and walk into the kitchen and saw Rioichi cooking breakfast

Rioichi: Oh your wake

Tusbaki: Morning

Rioichi: I made breakfast

She sat down and as he place of the food on the table. They enjoyed their breakfast especially Tusbaki, she miss his cooking.

Tusbaki: You know Rioichi you'll make a good husband...

Rioichi: You think so...

They blush and away way from each other.

Tusbaki: I should get back to the geisha house

Tusbaki got up, sadly she didn't want to go back and so did Rioichi

Rioichi: Tusbaki wait...What if you stayed with me and work here

Tusbaki: You really want me to work here?

Rioichi: well I do need some help

Tusbaki: Alright then I'll tell Madame Geisha I quit and be back here with my things

Rioichi: Do you want me to come with you?

Tusbaki: Oh don't I'll be fine

Back at the geisha house, Madame Geisha was doing some of Tusbaki's work

Madame Geisha: I know said have fun but she has to be late for work

Then a skunk walk up to her, he was wearing a light green martial art uniform

The skunk: I heard you have a Tusbaki here

Madame Geisha: We do but she not a geisha

He throw two bags of gold on the table

The skunk: I just want to talk to her in private

Walking back to the geisha Tusbaki couldn't stop smiling since she going to start a new life with Rioichi. When she walk in Madame Geisha instantly grab her by the hand

Tusbaki: Madame Geisha what's going on?

Madame Geisha: Listen there a man here who want to speak to you and giving us good money

Tusbaki: What! I'm not geisha!

She push her in the same room with the skunk and lock it

Tusbaki: Madame Geisha! I demand you open the door!

The skunk: It been long time Tusbaki

The voice sounded familiar and she turn with shock

Tusbaki: Kenta!

Kenta: I see your doing fine...

He laugh little since he knew she would have to work at a geisha house if she was desperate

Tusbaki: Oh I been finee since you took most of the money I needed!

She walk up to him and put him into a headlock

Tusbaki: Say it Kenta!

Kenta: What!...Come on we're not 6

Tusbaki: Don't care say it!

Kenta: Tusbaki is the best and all mighty assassin and I'm a weakly worm

Tusbaki: And

Kenta: And I eat dirt

She let him go

Tusbaki: Just like old times...What are you doing here

Kenta: The same reason as you

Tusbaki: Oh that I quit on that beside me and master killed the last Cooper

Kenta: But there is one Cooper left...And his name is Rioichi Cooper

Tusbaki: Did...you say Rioichi Cooper?

Kenta: yes and he own a restaurant close by

Tusbaki: Oh really

Then she ran to the open window and started puking out the window

Kenta: Are you alright?

Tusbaki...I'm...fine...

Kenta: Well then I'll be needing your help, so we meet around sunset

He walk out the room and shut the door, leaving Tusbaki feeling sick.

Tusbaki: I...can't believe... I slept with a Cooper!

As she stop and felt her necklace he gave her

Tusbaki: Why...

Waiting for Tusbaki, Rioichi got worry and went straight to the geisha house

Madame Geisha: Oh Cooper, I surprise to see you here

Rioichi: I'm here for Tusbaki

Madame Geisha: Why she not geisha...unless you pay extra

Rioichi: What? ...She said she was going to quit

Madame Geisha: She didn't tell me

Rioichi: I don't understand

Tusbaki went back to work without knowing Rioichi was here

Tusbaki: No sir

Random person: Aww come on I'll give you 5 yen

Tusbaki: 5 yen will barely get you a cup of sake

Then she saw Rioichi with Madame Geisha

Rioichi: Tusbaki?

She down look and walk away

Madame Geisha: Rioichi If your not going to pay I suggested you leave

She push him out and lock the door

Rioichi: Tusbaki...why


	7. Die Cooper!

Chapter 7

As sun the set Rioichi sigh while walking back to his restaurant

Rioichi: Ow

He felt someone throw a small rock at him and when he turn. He saw Kenta holding an apple, he stole a few minutes ago

Kenta: So your the great Rioichi Cooper

Rioichi: And are you?

Kenta: I am Kenta Le Paradox

Rioichi: Le Paradox!

Even though he never met this man but he heard that name before when he help Sly. And learned that was the name of the man who try ruining the Cooper time line.

Kenta: I challenge you

Rioichi: Challenge me?

Kenta: Yes, we meet outskirts of the village at sun down

Rioichi: Leave, I have better things to do

Rioichi walk away

Kenta: What?! Is he a afraid?

Then the apple was snatch from his hands

Kenta: Hm?

Tusbaki: I see your having trouble Kenta

Kenta: Do you have a plan?

Tusbaki: Yes, and all you have to do is make him tick

She smash apples her bare hands. Later Rioichi came back to the geisha house with a huge bag of money and threw on the table.

Madame geisha: What this?

Rioichi: I need to speak to Tusbaki

Madame geisha: What a shame...well too late she already quit

Rioichi: What!? She did?

Madame geisha: Yes but she went off with a skunk

Rioichi: Skunk?

Madame: Oh and one more thing. This is for you

She handed him a note

On the note; "Cooper I have captured your friend...if you want her save from harm...Come to the outskirts of the village... or she dies ~ Kenta Le Paradox"

Rioichi: Tusbaki!

He ran out of the geisha house and ran back to his restaurant, grab his Twin bamboo canes and a  
>Ninjato. The sun was setting down he didn't hesitate headed out the outskirts of the village.<p>

Rioichi's thought: Tusbaki, I'll save you!

?: Your finally here Cooper

He look up and saw Kenta sitting on a branches of tree

Rioichi: Where is she!?

Kenta: Don't worry she fine

Rioichi: Just let her go and I'll fight you if that is what you want

Kenta: Oh...you won't be fighting me...you'll be fighting her

Thanks to his ninja sense he dodge some ninja stars and turn around who threw them. He was shock who it was and it was Tusbaki. She was wearing a black ninja clothing

Rioichi: Tusbaki?

Tusbaki: Hello Cooper

Rioichi: Your the-

Tusbaki: The assassin who kill all those guards...yes I am

Rioichi: I don't understand...why

Tusbaki: Because that's my entertainment...I love seeing the look on their face when my sword cut through their body...the sound of their screams...and last of all my favorite the color of their blood...But I do this for one person...my master.

Rioichi: Does your master really want you to do this?

Tusbaki: Yes he does

She took out her sword

Tusbaki: Now you must die!

She ran so quick at him, but luckily he dodge it and took his Ninjato. Her sword and his clashed but his strength was bit stronger then hers. And her sword went flying out of her hands and Rioichi's sword make a smell cut on her cheek. But then she pressure pointed him, making him kneel down

Rioichi: What did you do to me?

Tusbaki: It's call the art of acupuncture. I made your body numb so you won't able to move

She pick up his sword and right about to sliced him

Tusbaki: It's time for you to die

Rioichi: Tusbaki...I love you

Tusbaki: Are you sure you ...love me

Rioichi: Yes...I do

Tusbaki: You won't be able to love me if you learn what I have done

She leans in and whisper in his ear

Tusbaki: I help my master Clockwerk kill your mother

Rioichi: What!?

Tusbaki: She had white fur didn't she...And had a sword with hook shape like a C. Then that was her...She had such beautiful blood...Red as her lips.

Rioichi: You...just watched...

Tusbaki: Yes I did...And I'll do the same to you

She back forward and prepared the sword

Kenta: Finally, kill him Tusbaki!

?: Yes kill him Tusbaki

Then a giant owl landed from the sky

Tusbaki: Master?

Clockwerk: I'm so sorry...But now I have end my search has ended thanks to you...Now finish him!

Tusbaki: Yes...But after this will you take me with you

Clockwerk: Tusbaki...you must understand...I can not

Tusbaki: But why?

Kenta: He hates you is that to hard to understand!

Tusbaki: What! Master doesn't hate me?

Kenta: Yes he does...He can't ever look at you since you look like his enemy

Tusbaki: Enemy?

Kenta: It was your father.

Hearing the shocking confessed she kneel down

Tusbaki: you were the one...

Clockwerk: Kenta you idiot! ...Tusbaki, you are old enough to understand ...your father was after me and was almost close...So I had to...but I didn't kill you...because you were... Special...Now please do as I say and kill this Cooper

She got up

Tusbaki: No!

Clockwerk: What!? Do as your master said!

Tusbaki: You are no master of mine

Clockwerk: I should have done this along time ago

He grab her

Clckwerk: Kenta kill the Cooper while I finish my work

Tusbaki: Let me go!

The he took off with Tusbaki and Kenta got down from the tree

Kenta: Well I always knew he would kill her someday...Now time for the Le Paradox name to-

Rioichi finally was able to move and grab Kenta by the neck

Rioichi: Where did he took her?


	8. He won't save you

Chapter 8

Rioichi: Where did he took her?

Kenta try to free himself from the raccoon grip

Kenta: Why?

Rioichi: Because I still have a score to settle

Somewhere high in the mountains in a abandoned temple Clockwerk threw Tusbaki to the floor

Tusbaki: Why did you take my home away from me?

Clockwerk: Your father Nair was after me

Tusbaki: You ready said that!

Clockwerk: He was protecting Ling Cooper

Tusbaki: What?

Clockwerk: Nair was a guard for the Cooper Clan

Tusbaki: My father protected a Cooper...I let you kill one...and I almost kill...one

Clockwerk: I meant what I said Tusbaki...You are special...You're a killer

Tusbaki: I am not!

She cover her ears

Clockwork: But you are ...When you kill those small birds...And when you kill that family...

Tusbaki: SHUT UP!

Clockwerk: You have blood on your hands since you were 5 years old...Now state your purpose

Tusbaki: I am Tusbaki...I am the ...daughter of Nair and Hua! I will avenge my family!

She lunged at him but grad her by the throat

Tusbaki: Go right head...Kill me...I want to die with my mother and father ...and with Ling Cooper

Right when he was about to take her life, his ears twitch and let Tusbaki go

Clockwerk: He's coming

Tusbaki: What?

Clockwerk: Cooper...I knew it Kenta couldn't get the job done.

Tusbaki: Rioichi...He alive...Thank god

Clockwerk: You know he won't save you since he learned you help me kill his mother

Tusbaki: I don't care...

Clockwerk: Oh really... then what is this

He showed her, her necklace he snatched while choking her

Clockwerk: It's beautiful isn't it

Tusbaki: Go to hell !

She ran up to him and took out her favorite weapon, a steel fans the blades were made of her master's feathers. But he pin her down with his talons just like he did to Ling Cooper.

Clockwerk: Prepare to meet your doom...it's such a shame you were a good students...

She was ready to meet her faith, she closed her eyes not wanting to see his face befor she e dies but then she heard Clockwerk screamed with pain. When she open her eyes and saw his wing was cut, he back away from her, and still and shriek with pain. Tusbaki barely got back up and felt someone hands on her shoulder, she turn to see who it was and it was Rioichi

Rioichi : Tusbaki, are you alright

Tusbaki: I am fi-

Clockwerk: Cooper! I will kill you both!

He lunged at them with his beak since one of his wings was hurt, but they both dodge

Tusbaki: Rioichi leave now!

Rioichi: What? No I need to avenge my mother!

Tusbaki: What do you think I'm doing!

She grabs his sword and lunged at Clockwerk but his beak clash with the sword,

Tusbaki: Now leave!

Then Rioichi notice the celling of temple was rotting on top of Clockwerk,

Rioichi: Tusbaki get down!

Tusbaki: What?!

He threw his ninja stars at the ceiling and the beam landed on top of Clockwerk. And then Rioichi grab Tusbaki's hand and ran outside of temple. Still set on his goal, Clockwerk try getting up but his wing was still damage and as he moved most of the temple Foundation fell on top of him. And causing the building fall down to the ground, luckily the raccoons escapes

Tusbaki: Rioichi...

Rioichi: Yes

Tusbaki: Thank you for setting me free from that monster...and I want to repay you

Rioichi: Tusbaki, I-

She handed him his sword and kneel down before him

Tusbaki: Now you can truly avenge your mother

Rioichi: What?!

Tusbaki: I helped kill her remember

Rioichi: Yes but I don't want to kill you

Tusbaki: Why?

She got back up and started to shed tears

Rioichi: You might have to done unspeakable things ...but I can't kill you

He wipe her tears away

Tusbaki: So you don't hate me?

Rioichi: I don't

She couldn't stop crying, and hug him. She couldn't believe he forgive her since she said all those things about his mother

Tusbaki: Rioichi...I...I ...I love you

She whisper in his ear, Rioichi smile finally hearing those words and he gently small kiss on her lips. She warped her arms around his neck. A few weeks later Tusbaki and Rioichi went to village shrine to be wed, Tusbaki didn't mind doing it in Japanese traditions since she thinks white was more pretty than red. As they stood next to each other and smiled

Rioichi: You look beautiful

Tusbaki: Thank you

Rioichi: But there one more thing missing

She gapes as he took out necklace Clockwerk snatched and help her put it on. Then 4 years later Rioichi was fishing as usual, this time he wasn't with Tusbaki but with a little girl raccoon with gray fur and her name was Henriette. She was swing around her fishing pole, Rioichi couldn't help but chuckle

Rioichi: You know the trick is to be patient

Henriette: Well maybe I don't want to be patient daddy, I want to be a pirate when I grow up!

Rioichi: Oh do you

Henriette: Yes!

Then she felt a tug on her line and reel it in.

Henriette: I caught one!

Rioichi: It look like you got a big one

he remove the hook and throw the fish in the basket

Rioichi: I think we have enough

Henriette: So does that means we can go the festival, I want to wear the new kimono mommy is making

The little girl giggled as they walk home, at their home Tusbaki was wearing a red kimono and her hair was up in a bun. She was finishing the last touches on the new kimono for Henriette.

Tusbaki: ow

She accidentally picture herself with a needle, she suck her finger and then she heard the doors sliding open

Henriette: Mommy!

She jump in her mother's arms

Tusbaki: So did you and your father catch lot of fish

Henriette: Yes, and I caught a big one!

She stretched out her arms to show how big it was

Henriette: And I want to be a pirate when I grow up

Tusbaki: Oh do you now

Henriette: Yes more than anything!

Tusbaki: Henriette, you can't be a pirate

Henriette: But why?

Tusbaki: Unless you promise me, you'll be the bravest, fearless, and honorable pirate in the seven seas

Henriette: I promise, I promise, I promise!

Tusbaki: I know you will

She kiss her forehead and Henriette notice the kimono

Henriette: Is that my new kimono?

Tusbaki: yes and I finally finish it, now go and put it on

She handed her the kimono and Henriette ran in her room giggling. Tusbaki was so happy seeing how happy her daughter was and she walk into the kitchen seeing Rioichi putting away the fresh fish

Tusbaki: So our little girl wants to be a pirate

Rioichi: Yes, you're not upset are you?

Tusbaki: Well course not, why would I be.

She walk up to her husband and hug him

Tusbaki: Beside she has lot of your side of the family, I love how she so free

Rioichi: You don't miss the life you had before do you?

Tusbaki: What, no! I'm just happy I have a sweet girl and loving husband and I wouldn't have it any other way

She place a small kiss on his lips

Tusbaki: I love you my ninja

Rioichi: And I love you my assassin

They went into a beeper kiss and they stop when they heard Henriette come in the room, wearing her new kimono

Tusbaki: Aww you look so adorable

The kimono was dark blue and it had water shape details, Rioichi put her up from the ground

Rioichi: I think it's time for all of us to go the festival

Tusbaki: yes it is

The happy family went out of their home walk to the festival, as both adults hold hands and watch their little girl dancing in her new kimono.

Tusbaki: Henriette, come here dear

She came up to her mother and Tusbaki took off her necklace and put it on Henriette

Tusbaki: I love you my little flower

The End

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy Ninja and assassin, I might be doing a back story of Tusbaki's training and The story of Henriette " One eye" Cooper<p>

But I like to thank Supertinagirl6 for letting me use her Characters ^^ and some others one for my other new


End file.
